Time and Wounds
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. A lonely night when ten year old Sakura is left in the house with a psycho


A/N: This is my first only Sakura story

**A/N: This is my first only Sakura story! In fact, this is my first NOT couples story too! I'm shocked! Please enjoy this story while I go and rethink my life to see what caused this to happen!**

"Time and Wounds"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: None

Tragedy

Rated T

Summary: one-shot. A lonely night when ten year old Sakura is left in the house with a psycho.

(Do NOT Own Naruto)

* * *

A light lit candle was placed in the corner of the room, shining in only three quarters of the room.

"Hum-hum-hum…" A red crayon ran across the paper, before it was placed down and a green one followed its trail. Three minutes seemed to pass before the pink haired girl smiled and showed the picture to the dark figure in the shadowed corner. "Nii-san! Do you like it?! It's a picture of our family! See! Here's Haha and chichi and you and-"

"Sakura."

The girl looked up when she heard her brother's harsh tone. She blinked. "Hai?"

The man smirked, looking at the younger child. "Do you believe in having a happy family?"

Her quick answer would have been 'yes' if the man hadn't locked eyes with her, glaring as he continued. "Do you believe time heals all wounds? Even those who are cut deeper than the rest?"

She stared timidly at him first, wondering where these questions where coming from before gulping, and doing her best to answer. "Um…Y-Yes."

He looked down until his white locks covered his eyes; his hand holding something in his pocket. "Why?"

"Be-because time, is a long period of minutes, hours, days and years. You don't know how much time each wound is suppose to heal under. Those lighter wounds will heal quicker but those who cut deeper, those who were hurt more," Her brother quivered under those words, "they will take much longer because it has to heal longer with time."

"But why?" He spoke, his voice harsh without looking up. "Why don't wounds work the other way around? Why can't the deeper wounds heal quicker, why doesn't time focus on those instead since the other cuts aren't so important, they don't have to heal so quickly. They could just stay there for days and not worry about a thing for it won't leave damage. Why can't time heal the ones that would leave much more affect than those of a mere scar?"

He breathed out in whisper, "a mere memory…"

The little girl said not a word, but stared at the boy in wonder and amusement.

"Want to know why Sakura?"

She didn't want to listen, hear these negative words but it wasn't her choice, and she was already fantasized.

"Pain, my dear sister, is what causes time to slow down. It's a like a catalyst that lowers the activation energy needed in a chemical reaction, like a drug in the human body that won't die out without damaging the body. Sad isn't it? How one small substance reduces us from moving on with our lives…?"

Suddenly, the man's eyes glared up at Sakura while removing a hand gun from his pocket. "And who's to blame for this pain?! Huh?! You!"

The weapon was pointed to his younger sister, whose eyes pleaded him with mercy and confusion and fear.

Rash excitement passed inside the boy's veins, a giant smirk appearing on his face as he held the power of destruction and death. As he held the power that would end his innocent sister's life with one trigger, her life would be over in a dear second, only to end it to dead in fear.

Sweat trailed down her face, crushing her drawing into a ball in her fist. Her lips quivered, closing her eyes to wait for the blow.

But no noise was made and the girl opened one eyes to peek. There, on her brother's face, laid the expression of ancient sadness. Words were whispered through his lips. "But you're not at fault… you're not to blame."

A sorry smile appeared on his face. "You're not to blame…" The gun was removed from her direction but just as she thought he was going to put it away, the gun was now pointed on his left hand wrist.

He looked up at her once more time, depression with a sad smile still at his face. "Its not you…its me…this is my wound that will heal, not yours…"

And she stared in horror as the trigger was pulled and a blast filled the room…

_Mamoru Kazu Haruno _

**

* * *

****A/N: Well its time for me to go to sleep! Its 11:48 pm! I hope you guys liked this small one-shot and wasn't strange to you all, maybe weird but I hope not strange. Please review, it would make me feel much better if you do!**

**Til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
